


Tide - Gezeiten

by kwshik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, How Do I Tag, Implied Drarry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-War, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Tension, actually they're just talking lol, subtle, way too many metaphors
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwshik/pseuds/kwshik
Summary: Kriegsende. Eine Konversation im Dunklen, wankend. Ein auf und ab, wie die Gezeiten. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.





	Tide - Gezeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Repost von ff.de (@Stormbird)
> 
> Meine erste HP ff (zwar schon etwas älter) und irgendwie mein bby.  
Außerdem auch mein erster post hier, idk what else to say, pls show some love :)

_Wir wissen beide, jene Worte,_

_die jeder oft zu anderen sprach und trug,_

_sind zwischen uns wie nichts und fehl am Orte:_

_Dies ist das Ganze und der letzte_

_Was sich erhebt, das will auch wieder enden,_

_was sich erlebt - wer weiß denn das genau,_

_die Kette schließt, man schweigt in diesen Wänden_

_und dort die Weite, hoch und dunkelblau._

_Gottfried Benn - Blaue Stunde_

"Es ist vorbei! Der dunkle Lord ist tot!" Der Ruf hallt durch die plötzliche, taube Stille und hinterlässt ein Schaudern bei jedem, der ihn hört. Nun gilt es, neu aufzubauen. Der Schaden muss begrenzt werden.

*

Er sitzt auf einem der unzähligen Türme und schaut hinunter. Einzelne Gestalten streichen durch die Dämmerung, doch die Stille überlagert sie. Das Bild könnte schön sein, doch der Aschehauch in der Luft legt sich noch zu langsam.

Schritte klingen leise auf der Treppe und ein Schatten betritt den Turm. Sieh sehen sich an.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Was tust du hier, solltest du dich nicht feiern oder heiligsprechen lassen?" In dem schwachen Licht klingen die Worte körperlos. Doch sie treffen. Die Antwort folgt und zieht einen der Körper ein Stück aus den Schatten.

"Man feiert keine Tode. Nicht einmal die von Feinden, Malfoy. Das solltest sogar du wissen."

Malfoy lacht ein hohles, heiseres Lachen, das die Farbe der Asche hat. Bitter.

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen, untermalt von Schatten. "Sag mir eins, Malfoy, nur eins: Dunkelheit und Nacht oder Licht und Tag, wo stehst du? Schwarz oder weiß?"

Die Antwort hat Harry nicht erwartet, sie wirft ihn aus der Bahn.

"Für mich ist die Nacht nicht schwarz. Für mich ist sie dämmrig und samtig und weich leuchtend. Der Tag ist für mich die wahre Nacht." Harry hasst es, wenn Malfoy in Rätseln spricht. Das sagt er ihm auch. "Aber es ist deine Antwort, Potter. Was du daraus machst, bleibt ganz dir überlassen..."

"Warum hast du dich nicht offen gegen sie gestellt? Wir hätten dir Schutz geboten, sogar dir. Verdammt, warum triffst du keine eigenen Entscheidungen?"

"Du kannst das nicht verstehen, Potter. Ich bin keine eigenständige Person. Nur das, wozu man mich herangezogen hat. Wenn man keinen freien Willen hat, kann man sich auch nicht wehren."

"Wie kannst du das behaupten, Malfoy! Jeder kann, wenn er nur will, frei entscheiden!"

"Eben, Potter, eben. Wenn er will. Wenn er aber nicht will, weil er nicht zu wollen hat, nicht wollen kann, dann kann er auch nicht."

Harry schweigt, blickt in eine andere Richtung, nur nicht zu Malfoy. Bloß nicht zu Malfoy.

"Hast du Angst mich anzugucken, Potter? Warum? Was glaubst du, dass dann passiert? Hast du Angst, dass du endlich siehst, wie verdreht deine Vorstellungen sind?"

Bloß nicht zu Malfoy. Er dreht den Kopf, sieht ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Wangen sehen aus wie Rosenblätter, zart mit aufgebrachter Entrüstung überzogen. Harry sieht es, spürt die Wahrheit hinter den Worten, kann nichts erwidern.

"Was ist, Potter, glaubst du mir? Oder überlegst du grade, wie du dir am besten deine falsche Helden-Wahrheit aufrecht erhältst?" "Malfoy", Potters leise Stimme zittert. "Malfoy. Malfoy."

"Ja, mein Held?"

Der Spott lässt Säure auf Harrys Herz tropfen, zerfrisst seine mühsame Zurückhaltung.

"Mein großer Held."

Löst sie vollständig auf.

"Malfoy! Du- " Potter springt auf. Das weiße Mondlicht, dass sein Gesicht beleuchtet, kann den Zorn nicht überdecken. Es bringt ihn zum leuchten, macht ihn greifbar.

"Ich bin keiner! Lass es, oder geh! Ja, geh! So weit weg, dass du nicht mehr zurück kannst, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen muss! Verlass uns, diesen Ort!"

Die Wut schimmert noch immer weiß. Malfoy sieht ihn an. Sein Gesicht ist dunkel, nicht vom Mond erhellt. Aber der Schatten macht auch ihn blass, unterstreicht die Mischung aus Härte und Gleichmut. "Das ist eine gute Idee, Potter. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke ist es die beste die du seit langem hast." Ein kurzes Lächeln geistert über sein Gesicht.

"Weißt du, ich habe selber schon mehrmal in Erwägung gezogen, einfach wegzugehen... Also was meinst du, wie soll ich es machen?" Er erhebt sich langsam, seine Bewegungen spiegeln die Ruhe seiner Stimme.

"Soll ich jetzt, gleich hier, auf die Brüstung steigen? Was meinst du, ob ich es auch schaffe, ohne Besen zu fliegen?"

Harrys Blick fährt tastend über sein Gesicht. Er sucht nach etwas, dem Anzeichen eines geschmacklosen Scherzes, irgendetwas. Nichts. "Voldemort konnte auch ohne Besen fliegen. Und wenn du so weiter machst stehst du bald an seiner Stelle, Malfoy.“

"Potter! Nenn den dunklen Lord nicht beim Namen!"

Eine Ahnung von Furcht lässt Malfoys Stimme klingen. Harry kann sie nur zu deutlich fühlen, die eine, winzige Oktave, die den Unterschied macht. Unterschwellig wie das Brummen eines großen Insekts.

„Noch immer Todesser, Malfoy? Und noch immer so ängstlich und schwach? Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, du willst ihn so nennen! Du würdest ihm doch auch den Dreck von den Stiefeln lecken, wenn er nur hier wäre.“

Malfoys Zucken ist die Bewegung einer Seidenraupe in kochendem Wasser. Der Dunst umhüllt sie beide, verbirgt ihre Bewegungen. Eis fährt durch Harrys Adern, als Malfoy plötzlich auf der Brüstung steht.

"Dann wäre es ja auch nur klug, wenn ich meinem Herren folge."

Das Eis macht es Harry unmöglich, sich zu bewegen. Malfoy hebt die Arme zum Flug. Der Abgrund unter ihm reicht so viel weiter hinab, als es Der Turm tut. Er tut einen Schritt-

"Nein!"

Das Eis breitet sich aus, springt hinüber. Malfoy dreht sich um. Gemeinsam mit den Eisblumen wächst auch die Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht.

"Nein? Potter, wie rührselig. Aber du hast recht. Der Anblick wäre doch recht unschön, oder?"

Er spring zurück hinein, Eis zersplittert.

"Nun, wie kann ich dir dann deinen Wunsch erfüllen?" Seine Pause läuft von Erwartung beinahe über.

"Soll ich in den schwarzen See steigen und warten, bis der Kraken beschließt, dass auch Todesser eine schmackhafte Mahlzeit abgeben?"

Eine einsam Stimme schwebt den Turm zu ihnen hinauf und verklingt dort ungehört.

"Ich könnte natürlich auch ein paar der Tränke stehlen, mit denen sie versuchen, die Verwundeten zu heilen. Es wäre doch interessant zu wissen, wie sie sich in Kombination verhalten."

Malfoy hat eine nachdenkliche Mine aufgesetzt, als würde er ernsthaft versuchen zu ergründen, was er sich ausmalt.

"Was wohl geschieht, wenn man den Trank der lebenden Toten mit Amortentia oder Felix Felicis kombiniert?"

Ein Schatten von ängstlicher Verwirrung dunkelt Harrys Gesicht ab. "Malfoy, das ist krank und es interessiert mich nicht!"

Malfoy ignoriert ihn, malt weitere Bilder in die Dämmerung.

"Ich könnte dich bitten, den Todesfluch zu sprechen. Was meinst du?" Vorsichtig zieht er seinen Stab, hält ihn Harry entgegen.

"Stell dir das doch nur mal vor. Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, tötet. Dann bist du nicht mehr besser als der dunkle Lord. Dann wärst du wie er. Na, wie ist diese Aussicht? Verlockend? Berauschend?"

Malfoy drängt ihn, will ihm den Stab in die Hand drücken, doch Harry bleibt verschlossen. Sein Blick gleitet von Malfoys Gesicht über seine Arm hin bis zu dem Stück magischen Holz.

"Oder mit meinem Dolch. Ich habe mal gehört, verbluten tut nicht weh. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das stimmt, aber das passt doch. Und wenn ich es nicht versuche, werde ich es nicht wissen. Das passt doch. Eine würdige Art für mich zu sterben. Eines Malfoys angemessen, nur ohne den Schmerz."

Das Silber zuck durch die Dunkelheit wie ein Blitz, fährt durch Harrys Adern.

Harry reißt ihm den Dolch aus der Hand, doch Malfoy will ihn nicht lassen. Und plötzlich liegen sie auf dem Boden, gemeinsam, miteinander raufend. Harrys Körper ist an Malfoys gedrückt, Malfoys an Harrys. In einander verkeilt und verfangen, wie das Insekt im Netz der Spinne, versuchen sie, den Dolch zu erreichen. Um ihr insektenes selbst aus dem Netz des jeweils anderen zu befreien. Irgendwann wird die Spinne fressen...

Irgendwann, nach Sekunden oder Äonen, gibt Harry auf.

"Ok Malfoy, ich nehme es zurück. Aber lass das sein!"

Er sieht ihn an, grinst. Sieger.

"Auch der große Harry Potter kann nicht jeden besiegen. Das ist doch beruhigend zu wissen, nicht wahr?"

Harry sieht ihm entgegen, doch Malfoys Spott ist nicht mehr so ätzend wie zuvor. Er schweigt. Malfoy beugt sich vor, ein Versuch, die Dämmerung zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.

"Oder Potter? Auch du hast Fehler, ist es nicht so? Auch unser Held hat doch bestimmt...Geheimnisse..." Jetzt will Harry antworten, will ihm entgegenschreien, dass er es lassen soll, doch die Spinnenseide schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Malfoy ist nah. Zu nah. Feuer. Er ist Malfoy, Malfoy ist er.

Harry weicht zurück, hat sich verbrannt. Er fühlt wie sein inneres aufbrodelt, Blasen schlägt, als Malfoy lächelt.

"Angst, Potter?"

'Nein' will Harry sagen, 'träum weiter'. Doch Spinnenfäden lassen sich nicht gut lösen. Sie kleben. Fest.

"Potter, du solltest dich wirklich mal von deinen festgenagelt Ansichten lösen. So ist die Welt nicht."

"Ach ja, Malfoy, ich vergaß! Du weißt ja alles! Dann sag mir doch, wie ist sie, die Welt, denn so?"

"Anders als du denkst", sagtMalfoy mit einem Lächeln. "Ganz anders..."

"Vergiss alles, was du jemals geglaubt hast, zu wissen. Lass deine Erwartungen endlich los und werde offen für Neues!"

Malfoy macht keine Anstalten, die Fäden der Spinne zu lösen.

"Drehe die Dinge so, wie sie sonst nicht sein sollten, mach sie noch abstrakter und versuche dann dich ihnen zu nähern." Er bewegt sich auf ihn zu.

"Und mach dann Dinge, die, die dir am wenigsten sinnvoll erscheinen. Etwas, dass man einfach nicht macht." Potter nickt.

"Wenn du meinst... Dann werde ich morgen zu Snapes Porträt gehen und mich bedanken und entschuldigen."

Malfoy lacht wieder sein aschenes Lachen.

"Potter, so läuft das nicht. Das ist schon wieder bequem, morgen... Die Wirklichkeit ist unbequem, so wie jetzt. Und Professor Snape, zu ihm würdest du in jedem Falle gehen, grade weil es in dein Weltbild gehört, mit den Gefallenen zu reden. So läuft das nicht. Mach etwas wirklich merkwürdiges."

Harry richtet sich auf, Zentimeter um Zentimeter, von Fäden gezogen. "Ok, Malfoy. Es tut mir leid."

Malfoys Stirn schlägt Wellen.

"Was?"

"Alles... Die letzten Jahre, der Fluch. Der ganze Kram... War das besser?"

Erwartung glüht.

"Hmm... Aber Potter, du solltest auch mit den anderen rechnen. Die die's verstanden haben, werden genauso handeln."

Harry nickt.

Malfoy lächelt.

Aschelos.

Hände liegen auf Harrys Schultern, drücken ihn tiefer, immer weiter hinunter. Fäden wachsen erneut, aus dem Nichts. Von ihnen und Malfoy eingehüllt liegt Harry. Nah.

"Ich habe tatsächlich meine Grundsätze verloren..." Potter schnaubt.

"Als ob du je welche gehabt hättest, Malfoy." Er sieht ihn an.

"Mehr, als du je hattest, Potter. Und als du je haben wirst."

Harrys Gesicht hebt sich gen Himmel.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Potter, allein die Tatsache, dass du mich nicht sofort den Lehrern übergeben hast, spricht für sich... Das hier mal ganz außen vor gelassen."

Harry will sich unangenehm winden, doch Malfoy lässt ihn nicht.

"Mir ist das schon klar... Goldjunge. Unser, mein Held..."

Dieses Mal liegen die Rose auf Harrys Wangen. Unangenehm wärmend.

"Jetzt bin ich mal dran, was zu verlangen, Malfoy!"

"Was immer du meinst..." Fast ein Schnurren.

"Du hast vorhin Dinge gesagt... Schlimme Dinge, warum?"

Erneutes Eis lässt Malfoy sich versteifen.

"Was glaubst du wohl, Potter-Held?"

Eiszapfen wachsen in alle Richtungen, bohren sich in Harrys Körper. Er keucht.

"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht mochtest, aber dass du... Ich dachte immer..."

"Dann hast du falsch gedacht, Potter. Man kann nicht einfach aufhören. Sie manipulieren dich. Auf ganz unterschiedliche Art. Manche werden erpresst, andere gelockt, und wieder andere... Machen sie verrückt,... Versuchen sie zu brechen."

"Das habe sie mit dir getan? Versucht?"

Malfoy schweigt lange, bevor er antwortet.

"Man hat mich gefesselt und zum Schweigen gebracht und doch schwebe ich frei im Nichts. Ich kann noch so laut schreien, sie haben sie durch mich taub gegen mich selber gemacht."

Harry schweigt betroffen. Die Erkenntnis nagt an ihm und die Säure, die vorhin noch sein Herz zerfraß, löst nun die letzten Reste des Vertrauten auf. Sie liegen schweigend.

"Aber sie haben es letztendlich nicht geschafft!"

"Sie haben es so weit geschafft, dass ich meiner selbst nicht mehr sicher bin-"

Malfoy bricht ab. Zögert. Doch dann kann Harry fühlen, wie mit einem Ruck die Schicht Eis zerspringt.

Es ist ein Entschluss gefallen. Und aus ihm wird ein weiterer sprießen. Das Erblühen ist ungewiss.

"Manchmal glaube ich, ich bin nicht alleine. Denn wenn ich alleine wäre, dann wäre ich nicht ich selber."

Harry bewegt sich leicht. "Hm" macht er.

"Ich habe etwas, dass dir gehört." Der Themenwechsel hinterlässt kurz ein Stocken.

"Da hast du eine große Auswahl. Was ist es dieses Mal?"

Harry sieht ihn an, während er den Weißdornstab zieht. Malfoys Augen flackern.

"Potter, der gehört nicht mehr mir. Lass das!"

"Aber, Malfoy! Er-"

"Hör auf damit! Hör auf, mich zu quälen, lass das locken, Potter. Du hast gewonnen." 

Er wendet sich ab.

"Die Schlacht ist vorbei. Ich denke es kann eigentlich nicht noch einen Sieg geben, oder?" Harry starrt auf Malfoys Hinterkopf. Ein Schütteln.

"Jetzt beginnt die nächste. Die Toten, die Überlebenden. Zauberer wie ich. Wir kämpfen die nächste Schlacht. Und die Übernächste."Er schaut wieder zu Harry. "Aber darum geht es gar nicht..."

"Worum dann?"

"Weißt du das wirklich nicht?" Krater bilden sich zwischen seine Augen.

Wieder spricht er nur Rätsel! Harry kann nicht aufhören es zu hassen. In einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit ist es vielleicht nicht so, denkt er, aber nicht jetzt.

"Ich kann euch helfen, wenn wir uns arrangieren." Malfoy seufzt.

"Es gibt giftige Schlangen, und welche, die sind es nicht, weißt du? Aber alle beißen zu. Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen Potter?"

Harry nickt.

"Es gibt nicht immer ein Gegenmittel."

"Aber eigentlich sollte ich genug Erfahrung mit ihnen haben..."

"Potter, Nagini war nicht normal! Ich weiß nicht, was genau sie war, mehr als eine Schlange in jedem Fall."

Harry schüttelt den Kopf. 

"Ich rede nicht von Nagini, Malfoy."

"Aber es gibt auch für anderes nicht immer Heilung..."

"Stimmt. Aber wir sollten es versuchen, etwas finden. Dann wird alles gut. Und es kann weitergehen."

*

Das Schaudern lässt nach. Der Schaden muss begrenzt werden. Nun gilt es, neu aufzubauen. Der dunkle Lord ist tot.

_Im Anfang war es heller, was du wolltest_

_und zielte vor und war dem Glauben nah,_

_doch als du dann erblicktest, was du wolltest,_

_was auf das Ganze steinern niedersah._

_Da war es kaum ein Glanz und kaum ein Feuer,_

_in dem dein Blick, der letzte, sich verfing:_

_ein nacktes Haupt, in Blut, ein Ungeheuer,_

_an dessen Wimper eine Träne hing._

_Gottfried Benn - Das Ganze_


End file.
